Small Gestures
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: H/Hr, dunno if it's fluffy, can't judge it that good. a little one-shot. No need for a summary. R&R plz.


A/N: Sorry for not updating at all… but there is so much for me to do right now. Here is a little something for you guys.

Story

_Flashback_

_**Small Gestures**_

It started with a small gesture…

°°°°!°°°°

_Harry__ Potter and Hermione Granger were in the library. He sat next to Hermione at her favourite table and watched her while she read over his potions essay. A stray of her now curly, brown hair fell into her face. She reached up to push it back but Harry beat her up to it. He traced her cheek lightly as he pushed the stray back behind her ear. She froze. She turned slowly to him and shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged_.

That's how it began…

Harry began with brushing fingers and knees, sitting even closer and putting his hand on the small of her back. This went on for a week until Hermione thought two could play the game.

_They were patrolling through the corridors, as for they were Heads. __They were walking around a corner, when Harry's hand brushed Hermione's. Her breath caught in her throat, but she was determined. When Harry's fingers brushed hers again, she caught his fingers. After a few moments Hermione took his whole hand into hers and intertwined them. Harry gave her hand a long squeeze and smiled down at her. _

After this incident they took this whole thing to another level. They held hand in the corridors, hugged each other goodbye and snuggled on the couch in their common room. They never talked about it and every time some of their fellow schoolmates mentioned it, they just shrugged it off.

_Ginny__ walked up to Hermione and dragged her by her arm away. She pulled her into an empty classroom. _

"_Now, tell me, what's going on with you and Harry?" Ginny asked eagerly. Hermione rolled her eyes. _

"_Nothing Gin." She replied annoyed. _

_Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh c'mon. Like holding hands and all these things is nothing." _

"_Well, Ginny, believe it or not, between Harry and I is nothing." Hermione stated and left Ginny._

Clearly, Hermione noticed everything and actually thought it was something, but she couldn't define what Harry and she were. She only knew… it was more than just friends

After a month, Harry did something new.

_They were walking hand in hand to Hermione's Arithmacy classroom. They stopped in front of the entrance. _

"_See you at lunch." Hermione stated__, smiling. She reached up and hugged Harry tightly. When they pulled away, Harry took her by surprise and kissed her cheek. _

"_Yep. See ya." He waved and left a dumbfounded Hermione in the hallway._

He did that every other time until something else happened.

_Harry and Hermione were sitting on the __couch in their common room. Harry had his arm around her, while she was reading a book. Harry suddenly moved his head closer to hers and was about to touch her cheek with his lips when Hermione moved her head into his direction. Their eyes widened when their lips met. Neither moved for a few moments. Hermione pulled away when she gained her compose back. _

"_Harry?" She whispered. _

"_I'm sorry, I wanted to kiss your cheek and you moved your head and… and…" He mumbled, blushing deeply. _

"_No, it's-… it's okay." She gave him a small smile and leaned back against him, reading again. _

_A soft, content smile was plastered on his face __as he pulled her closer. _

After that their kisses lingered longer than necessary and always moved a little closer to their mouths.

And one day, on a Hogsmead weekend, when Hermione was waiting for Harry to come, everything that happened ended… and something else began…

_Hermione was leaning against the back of the couch, waiting for Harry to come down.__ She waited impatiently until he came down in a rush. _

"_Sorry, couldn't find my jacket." He took a few steps up. He was standing closer than she would expect him to. _

"_Um, it's alright, let's go." She made a move to go but Harry put his hands on either side of her on the couch. She was trapped. His face was slowly inching towards her. "Harry?" She whispered. _

_He just smirked. And the last thought she had before his lips met hers was: "When did he learn how to smirk?" _

_The kiss started soft, lips moving together in a slow pace until Harry moved his arms around her waist and Hermione hers around his neck. The pace became faster and their tongues met. After a few more moments they pulled away. Harry rested his forehead on hers. Hermione took a deep breath and let her hands slide down to his chest. _

"_Harry, what's this between us?" She asked softly. Harry pulled away enough to look at her. _

"_I love you and I-… I have been in love with you for a long time." He whispered. Her eyes widened and he continued. "That's why I started with all these little touches. I'd never thought you would start to return them."_

"_Harry-…" She started but Harry cut her off. _

"_No, you don't need to say it back. I just wanted to let you know." _

_Hermione looked down. "How can you love me? How can you love me, when there are so many pretty girls waiting for you? I'm just an ugly know it all." _

_Harry tipped her chin up. "No Hermione, you are the prettiest…- No you're not pretty…" She looked back down. "You are beautiful." Her head snapped back up. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but that wasn't what caught me. It was your know-it-all-attitude, your smartness, your loyalty and your love. You were the first one, who showed me what love and affection means. But above everything, you're the only one who saw me for me. To you I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived or the Boy-Who-Conquered nor the Bachelor of the Year. I'm not Harry-bloody-Potter. To you I'm Harry, just Harry. I love you Hermione, believe it or not." He took a step backwards and turned to leave. As he began to walk, Hermione grabbed his arm. "Wha-…" But he was silenced by a soft pair of lips. _

_She pulled away again. "I...- I love you, too Harry." His face slowly spread into a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around a few times before setting her back down. _

"_That's a great thing, right?" He asked, grinning like a school boy. _

"_Yes, it's a really great thing." She smiled. _

"_I love you, Hermione." _

"_I love you, too Harry." _

°°°°!°°°°

It started with a small gesture… but ended with a big one.

HJP&HJG

A/N: Just a small piece of work. Again sorry for not updating but my computer broke down… So many things coming down at one time, don't know what to do with the stuff in my head.


End file.
